Usuario:Scarlett la humana de fuego
sobre mi soy de españa tengo 12 años y aveces me concideran como una persona fresa soy creadora de un juego de nombre tutty fruti soy fan de hda ,gorillaz,super smash bros y de metroid. thumb|left|398px ATTE:scarlett la humana de fuego 19:18 5 nov 2012 (UTC)19:18 5 nov 2012 (UTC)19:18 5 nov 2012 (UTC)19:18 5 nov 2012 (UTC)19:18 5 nov 2012 (UTC)Scarlett la humana de fuego (discusión) cosas que amo *hora de aventura *Gorillaz *micraft *slenderman *oppa gangam style *creepypasta *mad *un show mas *memes mis paginas preferidas *http://membrillita.deviantart.com/ *http://mizz-chama.deviantart.com/ *http://es.laaventuradeoro.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat personajes favoritos hora de aventura *Jake *finn *arcoiris *dulce princesa *marceline *princesa flama *princesa algodon de azucar memes *no me digas *lol *pero es que por que *ay si ay si *trol face creepypasta *slenderman *bob esponja *hora de aventura *suiside guirl *glob *mosters **muuaqk: es agradable y me cae m **finn humano: es un poco serio pero es muy buena persona **LMarcelinne00? : es chistosa amable siempre esta ahy para mi **sol manya? : es amigable y siempre me apoya **Dark in cero: es un muy buen amigo es amigable y chistoso **diegomegasxrl: le gustan las mismas cosas que ami!!!!! es como mi clon? :P **afliador8: es agradable y me cae muy bien **fionna21: es una de mis mejores amigas es agradabe siempre me apoya **Jakeperrotroll: no lo conosco bien pero se que es muy agradable **lethen: es muy linda y amigable **princesa humana: es una de mis mejores amigas es muy buena **Marshall time: es un muy buen amigo **Flam boy: me cae muy bien **Danychan.lml:es muy amigable **PFxF4ever3112: es muy amigable **SaiyanMan:es muy amigable **Valentina Rodriguez: es muy buena amiga es amigale y chistosa? :P **FusionFall1: es un gran amigo lo acabo de conoces **fionna y cake: es muy divertida y muy buena amiga. **Miguel Valverde255347: me llevo muy bien con el es un muy buen amigo. **finn rey de ooo: es un muy buen amigo mioes muy amigable. **JDevil88? :es muy buena jente **KariiLoveHDA: es una gran amiga y una gran persona. **BrandonElHumano: es la onda me cae muy bien y es rete chistoso XD. **Gatoxita: es muy buena onda? :3. Mi infanciaEditar sección **kablam (es como mad) **Invasor zim **katie kaboom **angela anaconda **pinki y cerebro **real monster **hey arnold **los castores cascarrabias **cat dog **la moderna vida de roko **ghost buster **hormiga atomica mis episodios favoritos? *I remember you **jake the dad **finn the human **the lich **jake the dog **El jardin de la bruja **lacayo **fantaseando en un dia lluvioso **llego de la noche osfera **el triturador **a cortar cabello a una mujer **El Rey Gusano **mis dos personas favoritas Mis personajes favoritosEditar sección **finn: es muy chistoso **princesa flama: me gusta su forma de ser **jake: es mi personaje favorito!!!! por todo? **arcoiris: me gusta como habla y es mi personaje favorito!!!!!! **hijos de jake y arcoiris: los adoro!!! ya quiero ver como son **marceline: la adoro!!! su forma de pensar,cantar y vestir? **BMO: es muy tierno? **cake: es muy chistosa **lord monocromico: me gusta mucho su forma de ser **marshall: su forma de ser y mas apaRTE LE GUSTA EL ROCK YEAH!!!!!!! **dulce princesa: me gusta **pan de canela: es muy chistoso **princesa grumosa: ta bien grumosa xD **princesa desayuno:¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ finn por que no? te gusta!!!?? **'finn alterno: es muy heroe' **'rey helado:aun que sea forever alone cae bien' ** 1 de 11Añadir una imagen mi personajeEditar sección nombre: Esmerald edad:13 años edad en demonio: 22 años poder:controlar,inmortal,se hace de fuego,si la ves a los ojos fijamente por 3 minutos mueres si te aplica la mirada. arma:una flauta si escuchas esa musica mueres al instante. cargo:princesa del reino oscuro historia:ella era una humana normal pero hasta que vino una gran guerra sus padres la tenian que matar la niña escapo asta que llego a un lugar llamado seville donde no abia vida humana ella callo dormida y al despertar la niña estaba muerta y fue adoptada por los reyes sombra. personalidad:linda henamoradisa coqueta si va a alguien que le gusta lo ve directo a los ojos y se enamora,es hermosa,divertida,carismatica y chistosa Esmerald mala? hace 1 segundo? por? Scarlett la humana de fuegoResponder(editar) metasEditar sección **tener mas de 100000 ediciones en wiki **ser moderadora del chat **ser administradora **tener varios amigos **ser conocida por muchos **ser buena jent *Bart Cc1230 Simpsons:me cae bien es muy chistoso es mi mejor amigop. *jake y fantasmin00:es un muy buen amigo mio es chitoso siempre me animas es uno de mis mejores amigos *muuaqk: es agradable y me cae muy bien *=Rainforce: me cae muy bien es una muy buena persona.= *finn humano: es un poco serio pero es muy buena persona *LMarcelinne00 : es chistosa amable siempre esta ahy para mi *sol manya : es amigable y siempre me apoya *Dark in cero: es un muy buen amigo es amigable y chistoso *diegomegasxrl: le gustan las mismas cosas que ami!!!!! es como mi clon :P *afliador8: es agradable y me cae muy bien *fionna21: es una de mis mejores amigas es agradabe siempre me apoya *Jakeperrotroll: no lo conosco bien pero se que es muy agradable *lethen: es muy linda y amigable *princesa humana: es una de mis mejores amigas es muy buena *Marshall time: es un muy buen amigo *Flam boy: me cae muy bien *Danychan.lml:es muy amigable *PFxF4ever3112: es muy amigable *SaiyanMan:es muy amigable *Valentina Rodriguez: es muy buena amiga es amigale y chistosa :P *FusionFall1: es un gran amigo lo acabo de conoces *fionna y cake: es muy divertida y muy buena amiga. *Miguel Valverde255347: me llevo muy bien con el es un muy buen amigo. *finn rey de ooo: es un muy buen amigo mioes muy amigable. *JDevil88 :es muy buena jente *KariiLoveHDA: es una gran amiga y una gran persona. *BrandonElHumano: es la onda me cae muy bien y es rete chistoso XD. *Gatoxita: es muy buena onda :3. Mi infancia *kablam (es como mad) *Invasor zim *katie kaboom *angela anaconda *pinki y cerebro *real monster *hey arnold *los castores cascarrabias *cat dog *la moderna vida de roko *ghost buster *hormiga atomica mis episodios favoritos *I remember you *jake the dad *finn the human *the lich *jake the dog *El jardin de la bruja *lacayo *fantaseando en un dia lluvioso *llego de la noche osfera *el triturador *a cortar cabello a una mujer *El Rey Gusano *mis dos personas favoritas thumb|left|224pxthumb|right|233px thumb|left|222pxthumb|right|222px thumb|left|221px thumb|right|219px thumb|right|231pxthumb|left|225px Mis personajes favoritos *finn: es muy chistoso *princesa flama: me gusta su forma de ser *jake: es mi personaje favorito!!!! por todo? *arcoiris: me gusta como habla y es mi personaje favorito!!!!!! *hijos de jake y arcoiris: los adoro!!! ya quiero ver como son *marceline: la adoro!!! su forma de pensar,cantar y vestir? *BMO: es muy tierno? *cake: es muy chistosa *lord monocromico: me gusta mucho su forma de ser *marshall: su forma de ser y mas apaRTE LE GUSTA EL ROCK YEAH!!!!!!! *dulce princesa: me gusta *pan de canela: es muy chistoso *princesa grumosa: ta bien grumosa xD *princesa desayuno:¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ finn por que no? te gusta!!!?? *'finn alterno: es muy heroe' *'rey helado:aun que sea forever alone cae bien' Tumblr m8jrkzJ4f21rxmejxo1 500.jpg Tumblr m2p09dLszr1ru4rnto1 500.png Tumblr mdtzqitWE51rt0dnxo1 500.png Princess Bubblegum.png ImagesCA18H9R6.jpg Princesa flama siendo salvada por finn.jpg Finn the human by mabelstrings-d5ktjqm.png Marcy O.O.JPG Marcy cuadro.jpg Tumblr mdv1alYjSp1qdjbzko1 500.jpg Fionna!!!!!.jpg mi personaje nombre: Esmerald edad:13 años edad en demonio: 22 años poder:controlar,inmortal,se hace de fuego,si la ves a los ojos fijamente por 3 minutos mueres si te aplica la mirada. arma:una flauta si escuchas esa musica mueres al instante. cargo:princesa del reino oscuro historia:ella era una humana normal pero hasta que vino una gran guerra sus padres la tenian que matar la niña escapo asta que llego a un lugar llamado seville donde no abia vida humana ella callo dormida y al despertar la niña estaba muerta y fue adoptada por los reyes sombra. personalidad:linda henamoradisa coqueta si va a alguien que le gusta lo ve directo a los ojos y se enamora,es hermosa,divertida,carismatica y chistosa. Tumbail.jpg|esmerald mala Princesa de las sombras.jpg|smeral angel negro chica_en_azul_226154_t0 (1).jpg|antes de la gran guerra Colorful_Hatsune_Miku_by_purdoy25.jpg|ella antes de la gran guerra anime_girl_elf.jpg|despertando 1081514anime zombie.jpg|despertando de lenville yhuwdexhcjds.jpg|ella aun humana 735-1024x768-dxh.jpg|ella aun humana hatsumimiku.jpg|ella de 12 años Konata-Izumi-Lucky-Star.jpg|ella de 6-7 años thumb|left Esmerald mala hace 1 segundo por Scarlett la humana de fuegoResponder(editar) Familiares de mi personaje drvwf.jpg|su madre y su padre yei y robert anime23.jpg|su madre y ella yei y esmerald rwhbfshb.jpg|hermano mayor reyden anime-3.jpg|hermana lorelai tfbedcds.jpg|hermana menor shay melancolly hill.jpg|hermanita de apenas un año madelain Anime-Girl-anime-girl-1920x1080.jpg|hermana mayor mileena gthbthtretgt.jpg|sweet el perrillo anime-1.jpg|sus hermanitas de 5 años violetta,valentina y may 20110115-anime manga.jpg|adelaida 15 años 20111110-958959Haruhi_Suzumiya.jpg|reyna 13 años wallpapers-anime-p.jpg|hermana Ágata 13 años ichigo pelea padre anime100x100.jpg|hermanos dante y late gywheedrvjh.jpg|black hermano mayor 22 años metas *tener mas de 100000 ediciones en wiki *ser moderadora del chat *ser administradora *tener varios amigos *ser conocida por muchos *ser buena jente thumb|left|276px Fan-Arts Tumblr mbb8pwMXsK1rg56bho1 500.png Tgdftg.jpg Burnin low fiona y cake (1).jpg Adventure-Time-Reflection-To-Another-World-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-30441735-2560-1422 thumb.png M001 zps88393522.jpg Fan fiction.jpg tumblr_m8n3nybSIc1rnyx4wo1_500.png tumblr_m8j0oiCl6k1qeisqno1_250.png avatar_efd72bc477c5_128.png tumblr_m8h4f55OBH1rqo63lo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5os0dbFGx1r93fmuo1_400.jpg tumblr_m8546036y91rp30v8o1_500.png tumblr_m828y8G7eA1rwj7cmo7_250.png tumblr_m86f6fkVEm1rbkf62o1_400.jpg 9040_281897135255944_822605102_n.jpg fionna__adventure_time_by_kappaskulljoke-d5deyaq.jpg puchito.jpg|scarlett la princesa loba gifts Gif_adventure_time.gif|jake y gunther th_tumblr_lnd6plV3cM1ql201ao1_500.gif|arcoiris tumblr_lg1txvwx2p1qcsoik.gif|dulce princesa af5o1_r1_500.gif|jake tumblr_m96qglSfg21rsmfkso1_500.gif|araña tumblr_mbbixppGNk1roqgpxo1_500.gif|ahy my vida tumblr_mbc1ayk26j1r6z0iq.gif|What? tumblr_mbc7tgAkRx1qdqbuxo1_500.gif|yo no fui tumblr_mbc19aPWS11r6z0iq.gif|Los recuerdas? tumblr_mbcfkceGkv1r8ayxt.gif|que pacho? Tumblr m8xa60Tej41r48zldo1 250.gif|cosita!!!! tumblr_maawdeqduj1qm6f0ko1_r1_500.gif|mavis oieri1rs9ul6o1_500.gif|nooo nooo n503d5ad4034b7.gif|oppa cat style tumblr_maqjfqwDBF1rf1zebo1_500.gif|oppa adventure style membrecia.gif|finn jake bmo style batman-eats-pin.gif|que rico!!!!! mis imagenes favoritas 276534_457080877655513_450248533_n.jpg|princesa fygjcxhklx.jpg|finn X fionna uyhuvkdhkjbvf.jpg|no merece vivir Pbderp.png|bublegum Images (5)xfffffffddddddd.jpg|que bonita Images (8)d.jpg|marceline con bigote Images ocho.jpg|marcy X rey helado XD Lobina.jpg|yo 480347 447969235242042 1819795260 n.jpg|con quien se quedara? 02.jpg Anime trizte.jpg Tumblr m8yrv3T4d01re43pqo1 500.gif|jake!!! Dulce principe y fiona 135.jpg|que bonito 5666744.jpg|:) Descargassss.jpg|marceline X marshall 185px-De_4.PNG|momentos a solas 384354_286012531516741_435978943_n.jpg|deja tu queja 421248_290638541045107_1110126894_n (1).jpg|memes gatito.png|gatito hair_style_meme___flame_princess_by_natto_99-d56katy (1).jpg|princesa flama style hair_style_meme___fionna_the_human_by_natto_99-d55wjip.jpg|fionna princess buble gum hair toptop45.jpg|DP style heline_the_vampire_queen_by_natto_99-d55t8a9.jpg|marceline hair_style_meme___the_ice_queen_by_natto_99-d561yn9.jpg|reina helada hair_style_meme___marshall_lee_the_vampire_king_by_natto_99-d560sw8.jpg|marshall n_the_human_by_natto_99-d55rd64.jpg|finn todo lo que me gusta.png|lo que me gusta gorillaz-cartoons.jpg|gorillaz 229883_418011491587900_2008850070_n.jpg|que pase el rey helado!!!!! XD 421702_320916987957013_574187954_n.jpg|cierto :( Biemvenido a mi perfilgrktgoktp´ htgb.png|bienvenido!!!!!!! uhdifhci.png|scarlett es de fuego kxdmckdof.jpg|gatito arcoiris Tumblr mcssz6Gpyk1ru9fr2o1 500.png 550225_456915811016666_734676177_n.jpg kitty_pau_and_the_dog_prince__by_bellamichelle24-d5k72u2.png thumb|right|300pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px full|right|335px thumb|left|335px thumb|right|335pxthumb|left|335px mis videos favoritos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300pxthumb|left|300pxthumb|left|300px|feel good inc thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px|pedochu thumb|right|300px|hora de aventura thumb|left|300px|el extraño mundo de gordon thumb|right|300px|sefty torch thumb|left|300px|oppa gangam stylethumb|right|300px|oppi combat